Reunion
by Fonkirby
Summary: The Titans are captured, who did it, and will they get free? Of course silly, they will also learn something about eachother.


A/N *Gasp* could this be my first story of decent length that DOESN'T involve yuri?!? Well don't fret, this won't be a very recurring theme.

Reunion

"Curly, Moe, Larry, get in here!" A rather cheery voice barked.

"Yea boss?" The one known as Curly responded, he was tall and well built like the other three, the only real difference between the three was the hair style they each had. While Curly was completely bald, Larry was only partially bald and still retained hair around the side of his head. Moe rounded everyone out with a nice bowl cut.

"I want you boys to deliver this package." The man tossed a brown unassuming box to Curly.

"Where to boss?"

"Where to?! Where do you think you big dumbass?! Take it to the post office!! I want to make sure it arrives properly for once."

"Ok boss." Curly said, paying no regard to the insult. The three men headed out the room as swiftly as they had entered.

"Puddin', Whacha got planned?" A perky female voice asked.

The man leaned back in his chair and just grinned, "Oh you'll see soon enough my dear, count on it."

***

"So, I am still unaware of what we are to be doing at the current time." A soft feminine voice spoke up. The voice belonged to a girl with brown hair and orange skin, under different circumstances this would have seemed odd. But Starfire was just one of the team here at the titan's home and her questioning of the norm was also normal.

"We aren't DOING anything at the moment star, there haven't been any crimes of late so all we do is just hang out." A boy with dark hair and a mask answered.

"Hang…out?" Starfire questioned.

"Oh you know, hang out. Keep it cool, take it easy." A boy with green skin and hair said helpfully.

"So, we just do nothing?" Starfire asked.

"Well yea. Right Robin?" The other boy asked.

"At least till something comes up, yea. Don't worry about anything star."

A ring echoed throughout the tower indicating there was someone at the door. The cyborg looking man who was apply named "Cyborg" called out, "I'll get it!"

Robin, Starfire, and the green boy known as "Beast Boy" tensed up. "Who could that be?" Asked Starfire as confused as ever.

"It's probably just the mail. Don't you three ever pay attention to the time around here?" A low voice emanated from the corner of the room, Raven had been meditating like usual but was taken out of her trance by the tension caused.

Beast boy immediately calmed down, "Oh yea that's right. Today's only Saturday after all."

"I don't know…" Robin said, he seemed to have a knack for knowing when things weren't right, he was usually right but hearing Cyborg's voice brought him back to earth.

"Mail's here everyone, we got a package!"

Starfire hovered out of her seat, her eye's sparkled at the news, "We have received a present not on the boxing day of usual?!"

Cyborg shrugged, "Uh, yea, people get packages all around the year, it's no big deal."

"Who's it from?" Beast boy asked.

"It says here, 'to my old pal Robin'" Starfire read.

Robin shook his head, "I don't like it. It could be a trap."

Beast boy sighed, "Aw come on Robin, who would try and attack us with the mail?"

Robin raised an eyebrow causing the boy to add, "Again…"

"Whatever, just open it if you want." This caused Starfire to squeal with glee as she tore open the brown unassuming box. Inside was a small multicolored box with a crank. Starfire held it with confusion, "What is this?" She asked.

Beast boy grabbed it from her, "OH COOL! It's a Jack-in-the-box!"

Starfire's face grew concerned instantly, "There is a fellow named Jack stuffed inside this box?!"

Cyborg shook his head, "It's just a toy star, you turn the crank and it plays "pop goes the weasel" and the top opens causing a jack's head to pop out at you."

"Sound's like fun." Starfire called as Beast boy was already turning the crank.

"Yea but, I think it's broken. It should have popped out by now!"

Little did any of them realize, the toy was indeed working just as planned. Very slowly, with each turn of the crank, gas was released from the bottom into the room.

Cyborg grabbed the toy away from Beast boy, "Here, maybe you aren't doing it right." He spun the crank in the exact same fashion as the boy before him did.

"Not doing it right?! There's only one way to do it!"

"Yea well…It's my turn!"

Beast boy huffed, "You could have just said please!"

Starfire placed her hand to her forehead and said "You guys, I don't mean to be a kill buzz, but I'm not feeling too well."

"It's buzz kill, and yea, I'm not feeling that great right now either now that you mention it."

Cyborg shrugged, "You probably just brought something in with you the other day."

Raven walked closer to the group, "Actually, I don't think he had anything to do with this this time…I'm starting to feel odd also."

"Pfft, I don't know what you're all talking about, I'm fine!" Just at that moment though it hit him too, "On second thought…"

Robin was dazed like the rest of them, but he was able to finally figure out what had been going on, albeit too late. "CYBORG! STOP CRANKING THAT THING!!"

Cyborg was too dazed to understand, "Huh, what?" Robin let fly a batarang that sliced into Cyborg's metal hand slightly causing him to drop the box, "Hey!" He called

The box landed hard on the ground and opened, a head popped out attached to a spring, Robin's eyes widened as he lay eyes upon dark green hair, pale white cheeks, deep red lips curled into a twisted smile and yellow teeth. He immediately recognized it. A voice emanated from within, "HELLO there BIRD brain! It's been years hasn't it? I'm sure I missed SEVERAL birthdays hoo hoo. But I really hope this really belated gift makes up for it."

One by one, the heroes collapsed into unconsciousness. Starfire was able to say one last thing before she fell asleep, "Jack, such a mean trick to play on us."

Robin was the last to fall, "That's not Jack, tha-" he thudded to the ground.

The man supplying the voice was able to see the room clearly from the hidden cameras attached to the head. "Oh dear, everyone's sleeping, they won't hear about the bigger surprise I've in store for them, OH WELL. I've also added some of Scarecrow's fear toxin into this as well, I hope you enjoy your stay in the joyous land of nightmares, HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" As he laughed, pink gas poured forcefully into the room from the head's ears.

***

Several hours later, the group was finally freeing themselves from their terrors. The teens had been split and given their own rooms. Their captor's voice pierced the silence, "Aww, all done with your sleep already? Well, that's ok, I can have more fun with you now that you are all awake anyway." He cackled to himself. Raven eyed her surroundings, looking for something she could manipulate, nothing. "Yes sorry dear, but I've done my homework about you, I've made sure your room was as empty as possible." He noticed Starfire attempting to blow a hole in the wall, "Yea, I did my homework on you as well, that headband will keep you from using any of your strange and oh so disruptive powers. As for you," He turned to face the TV showing an in peaces Cyborg, "I wasn't sure how to keep you from using your powers, SO I just took you apart. As for beastie over there, I think he went far too long without his shock collar."

Beast boy was in the form of a dog, but whenever he attempted to concentrate and change forms, he was met with an excruciating shock.

"And, YOU!" He said with glee looking at the TV at Robin, "You won't be doing anything without THIS will you?" As he raised Robins utility belt he broke into a slow soft laugh that quickly escalated, "hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hahahahahahahahahahaha AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Having his head faced away from Raven, and amidst his raving laughter, he didn't notice the walls of Raven's room being covered in darkness.

"What are you planning Joker!?" Robin asked, making sure to keep the madman's attention.

Joker smiled, "Oh not much, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my old pal Robin, have a little fun you know? Also, by doing this I'm sure to get the attention of a certain caped crusader, I'll be taking six bird-alien-robot-THINGS down with one little stone." He was again sent into a fit of cackles.

There was a loud crash as the nearby wall was blasted open, a dark figure stood in the new doorway.

Joker spun his head around to face the newcomer, "WHAT!? How did you get here so fast? I was going to have you searching this whole damn city for me first! WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Batman grinned, "Then you should have been more specific with your goons. They held up the entire post office, scared quite a few people. Naturally I was called in."

"I knew I should have just done it myself." Joker sighed, "Oh well, guess we'll just have to start the party early eh? Whadda ya say bats, you up for a little FUN?" Batman remained steadfast, "OH YOU'RE NO FUN!" Joker huffed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted softly to herself as she enveloped the walls around her. With a mighty telepathic tug, the walls came crashing to the ground. Joker's head shot to her direction. "I should have just SHOT you."

Batman spoke, watching Raven assist to Robin, "It's over Joker."

"WEEEEELLLLL not quite Bats!, I've still got a trick up my sleeves!" Joker pulled a lever near his seat causing Starfire to slip down into an unknown tube, then she popped back up next to him. Then he took the gun Harley was holding for him, "Thanks dear, you're all right. NOW, I still haven't gotten to try any punch yet, so this party is FAR from done yet, UNDERSTAND?" Joker yelled pointing the gun to Starfire.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin cried, 'of everyone Joker could have held hostage, why did it have to be HER' he thought.

"HMMMM? What's that tone I hear? You know the kind right Harley?"

"I think he likes her Mr. J." She answered. "Oh hey, what happened to that little green guy?"

"WHAT?!" Joker screamed. Sure enough, Beast boy was gone, and the shock collar was on the ground next to Raven. "GRR WHERE IS THAT BRAT!?" He spat angrily. "FIGURES, YOU TAKE YOUR EYE OFF THE PSYCHIC FOR ONE SECOND AN-AARG!!" Beast boy had taken the shape of a bee and stung Joker's wrist causing him to pull the trigger facing slightly to the side of Starfire, a spring loaded stick shot out of the end, and a small bit of paper unfurled with the word 'BANG' on it. The gun was then dropped to the floor.

Joker's face contorted even further with rage, "YOU…GAVE…ME…A…FAKE GUN!?!?!?" He raised his hand to slap his partner. Harley recoiled, "I-I'm sorry puddin', you just have…so many, I couldn't tell which was which!"

He sighed, "Well, that's alright, I do still have one last thing to try out. Actually, I'm glad, I've been waiting to try this out." Pulling a second lever caused a portion of the roof to blow itself apart, a massive balloon quickly inflated and the spot Joker and Harley were placed rose up into the air as a basket formed around them, while this caused Starfire to fall, Batman was quick in catching her.

"Sorry Bats. Gotta run!"

Batman and Robin instinctively sent batarangs in an attempt to pop Joker's escape vehicle, however upon seeing this, joker pressed a button causing thrusters to activate sending the balloon hurtling through the air out of range of the dangerous metal devices. Raven quickly manipulated the batarangs and sent them at a far increased pace into the balloon.

Joker grumbled to himself before pulling a third lever causing the ground beneath him to give way as his seat rocketed off carrying him to safety.

Harley panicked, "PUDDIN'! YOU FORGOT TO PUT A ROCKET SEAT ON MY SIDE!!"

"THAT'S PART OF THE PLAN HARL, DISTRACT THEM!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He cackled madly as he sped off.

Batman readied his grappling hook, "Get Joker, I'll save Harley!"

"Leave it to me." Starfire called, her eyes glowing green as she placed her wrists together and launched a green bolt towards the Joker. It impacted the right thruster destroying it outright and sending the Joker into a dizzying spin down to Earth.

Batman fired the hook sending it rapping around one of the steel bars above the balloon's basket. After landing inside he gave a simple order that was promptly followed, "Hold on!" Harley didn't have to be told twice, she wrapped her arms tightly around the dark knight. He stepped on the basket's rail and pushed off. Shortly after the balloon collided with the nearby skyscraper and exploded, raining debris upon the denizens below. As they fell, Batman extended his cape to slow their fall. After landing, he asked, "Where's Joker?"

"Right here," Starfire called carrying a dazed and very out of it psycho. As his head turned around slowly he mumbled, "No, don't stop the carousel mommy, I'm not done yet, heeeeee." Batman smiled. This was changed to fear quickly however as a large chunk of building was fast approaching him and Harley. He braced the two for the incoming crash, but nothing happened. Looking up he saw the building chunk surrounded in a black energy. Raven lifted it and placed it softly to the ground.

"Thanks." Batman said with a genuine smile. This caused the telepath to blush, though she would not let anyone know, least of all Batman, she had a crush on him. As the carnage finally began to settle, the group looked back to where it all started, and discovered the one they had forgotten.

"Hey! WILL YOU GET OVER HERE AND PUT ME BACK TOGEATHER!?!?"

A few moments later, Cyborg was back to his old self, though disheartened, "Aw man, I missed ALL the action. This sucks!" Batman looked to the Joker, who had now begun singing "Pop goes the weasel" for the fourth time. "Joker looks disturbed, I think he might need to be put to sleep for a time." He nodded to Cyborg.

"All right!" He said cracking his knuckles. "Nighty night, JACK!" He sent his fist hard into the Joker's stomach rendering him unconscious.

"I'll take him to Arkham." Batman stated, Harley started tiptoeing away and let out a gasp as Batman grabbed her arm, "You're coming too!"

"Aw poo." She pouted.

Robin approached his former partner hesitantly, "Batman. It was nice, nice to see you again."

"You too Robin, you all should get back to Jump city, they can't go without their best crime fighters for too long." He winked.

"Sure thing. If you ever find yourself in town, we should go out some time."

"Sounds good." Batman would not have even considered that as a response for just anyone. He also strongly considered taking up his young friend's offer, when he had more time that is. The bat signal had just made it's presence known in the red sky of Gotham.

"I've got to go." He said climbing into the bat mobile.

Starfire instantly offered aid, "Oh we could help you!"

Batman shook his head, "I work better alone. Thanks though."

With that Batman sped off into the dark streets of Gotham, as the titans called their jet to return home.

On board the jet, Starfire shifted nervously in her seat, "Um, Robin?"

"What's up?"

"Is it true, what she said earlier…that you like me?"

Robin blushed, "Oh that. Y-yea…I do."

Starfire took in a deep breath trying to contain her excitement, "Does this mean that on the day of valentine I will receive a box shaped like a heart filled with the delicious foods?"

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to be Valentine's day for you to get a heart shaped box of chocolates you know."

Starfire squealed loudly and hugged Robin, "Oh thank you friend, I am so happy!"

"Um, Star?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking actually, perhaps we could become more then just…friends."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I think I love you Star."

"OOOOHHH THIS IS GREAT!" Starfire cried, "OH! There is a custom done on my planet between two people who love each other. I-I would like to try it with you."

Robin was exceedingly nervous, "Um, what…exactly does it entail?"

"Oh, well, on my planet, when two people fall in love they press their lips together in a sort of-"

"Kiss?" Robin interrupted her, suddenly becoming far more calm.

"YOU KNOW OF IT?!"

"Well yea," Robin said, "we do that here too."

The ship shook with Starfire's cry of joy as the two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. It was just as wonderful as she had imagined. Beast boy looked on in disgust, "EWW" he choked.

He would continue to feel Robin and Starfire's love was gross until he met Terra. She would go on to show him that such acts were far from horrid. A special assignment specifically for Raven and Cyborg would pit them against Jinx and Gizmo respectively, little did they know that it was all a ploy to get closer. While Raven and Jinx fully enjoy their relationship, Cyborg and Gizmo share a love-hate relationship.

A/N Well, that's that. What do you all think? Please review, and take care.


End file.
